Kingdom Hearts: SRVX to the Remnant
by J. Colonel Lapis Goldfire
Summary: (SRVX is "service," not "cervix," you perverts!) Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Xion find themselves in a strange new world known as Remnant, which is inhabited by creatures known as the Grimm, which are very similar to heartless in more than just appearance. Follow them all through their time at Beacon Academy, providing SRVX to those who need it. (Will be updated whenever I feel like.)
1. Prologue: Red Sky

The rose petals drifted by the moon in the night sky. Every last one emanated from a girl clad in a red hood with a black dress. The saddened girl stared at a gravestone surrounded by snow. Finally, she turned around and began to walk away, trekking through the frozen forest, passing tree after tree. As she reached a clearing, however, she stopped, noticing many werewolf-like creatures surrounding her. Three of the monsters began to charge at her, but she disappeared in a puff of rose petals, causing them to stumble. They all looked into the sky at the moon where the girl was, her hood down revealing her black hair and silver eyes.

While she descended, the girl grabbed a red object from her side which morphed into a rifle. She used this rifle to shoot the skull off of one of the monsters. Not even a second after she landed she jumped above one of the charging creatures and fired her rifle downward, killing it and propelling her into the air. Before she hit the ground she fired another round which completely destroyed the left side of one lupine's torso. She rolled after hitting the ground and shot another, obliterating its right side.

The red girl began to spin her rifle and, as she did so, it morphed further into a scythe. One of the wolf creatures charged at the girl but was taken down by a blast of fire. She looked back to see a brunette boy clad in a black jacket that had a red hood, a black shirt, red shorts, yellow sneakers and white gloves. In his hand he held a large key that had been tweaked to be able to be wielded like a sword. The neck and crown-shaped teeth of the key were silver, but the guard was a beautiful golden color with a silver Hidden Mickey keychain hanging off of it.

The boy pointed past the girl, who turned around to see the monster had gotten back up and was about to attack her. Quickly, she spun her scythe and struck him with the handle, trapping it between the blade and her. She smirked as she pulled the trigger which propelled her weapon back and cut clean through the wolf. More lupines began to charge at her as she planted her scythe into the ground and began to fire.

The boy ran past her while she shot, holding his keyblade with both hands. He began to strike the wolves, causing serious damage to them while the girl killed more with her scyther rifle. One managed to bypass both the boy and the gunfire and attempted to claw the girl who merely jumped and shot it, propelling her backwards.

More of these monsters emerged from the forest as she replanted her scythe into the ground, landing on the handle. One made an attempt to scratch her but she ducked under it. She then pulled the trigger, killing a different creature and propelling her and her weapon backwards into the first. The girl then began to spin her scythe, firing it to propel it around faster, slaughtering more of the evil creatures. Finally, she caught another by the throat and shot her scythe, decapitating it.

The boy in red, on the other hand, was surrounded by the hostiles. In retaliation he raised his keyblade to the sky, causing a vortex of fire to form around him which incinerated many of them. As the fire faded, there was a flash of light which altered the boys clothing to be completely red with Fleur de Lis emblems on his shorts. In his left hand was now a second keyblade that was blue with two ornamental shooting stars making up the guard. The teeth of the key was composed of a crescent moon that had a star in the center. He began to strike at the wolves, slaying them left and right.

The girl was attacked by another monster but she easily sidestepped the attack and trapped it with her scythe. When the fired, it sliced the the lupine in half, shooting one on the other side of it as well. The top half of the sliced creature struck another one, knocking it down. Two more tried to claw her but she flipped over them both and sliced the closest one's left arm of before proceeding to mow him down. As the next swiped at her she rolled under it and put her scythe to its neck as she jumped onto its back. It let out a roar of anger before she pulled she trigger, beheading it and launching her into the air.

A group of lupines jumped into the air after her, but were quickly dealt with by the boy, who batted them into one another with his dual keyblades. He then proceeded to slam them into the ground, which killed them on impact.

The girl landed beside him and removed the ammo clip from her scythe, replacing it with one that had a black haz-mat symbol on it. She grinned at the boy who grinned back before she put her scythe behind her and firing, launching her forward at record speed. The boy was soon to follow and they were both soon cutting through the lupine monsters.

A mess of disembodied limbs flew into the air before both finally stopped, every last monster dead. A flash of light removed the boy's second keyblade and reverted his clothing to its original state. Soon, rifle shells began to rain down on the clearing.


	2. Prologue: White Rock

"_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Roxas Hikari and Weiss Schnee!"

The stage lights turned on, revealing a white-haired girl in a white dress walking in from the darkness and her keytarist clad in a white hoodie with a black shirt under it and black and grey pants accompanied by black shoes. The boy, Roxas, began to play a song for the girl, Weiss, to sing to. Weiss closed her eyes as she began to sing, "Mirror... Tell me something... Tell me who's the loneliest of all."

As Weiss sang, they both began to remember the day they had met. That day, Weiss found herself face to face with a possessed suit of armor that was more than three times her size. The Giant Armor swung its sword at her with tremendous force, Weiss only barely somersaulting out of the way. Weiss took her rapier in hand and darted forward with lightning speed, stabbing at it. The armor, however, managed to block and attempted to attack her again. This time, however, the sword struck Weiss and, despite her blocking, knocked her back quite some distance.

When she recovered, she noticed the Giant Armor leaping toward her with its sword in the air. Before the blade could hit her, however, a key-shaped weapon batted the armor out of the air. It boomeranged back to its wielder, Roxas. The keyblade itself was silver with decorative angel wings acting as a guard and a beautiful blue star acting as the teeth. From the guard dangled a wayfinder attached to a keychain.

Quickly getting over her disbelief that someone would help her, Weiss summoned a magical rune beneath her, sending her forward at incredible speeds. The armor attempted to attack her, but her speed was too great. Suddenly, she made a U-turn and flipped over the Giant Armor's sword as she struck it before summoning another rune to launch her behind the armor. She began to hack away at its shins as Roxas vaulted into the air and began to strike its face. Weiss summoned yet another rune to launch her upward, then struck the armor in the face hard enough to stumble him. She then used another rune to rocket herself by the Giant Armor's head, slashing it on the passby. As Weiss summoned a rune to keep herself suspended in midair, the armor swung its sword at her, which she only barely avoided. The next attack, a punch with its oversized fist, however, struck her dead on in the face and knocked her back a few yards.

Quickly, Roxas rushed to help her up. Once she recovered she began to alter her sword's abilities, making the blade shine blue as the Giant Armor charged at them. When it swung its sword, however, Roxas struck the blade hard enough with his to repel the attack and cause it to recoil. Weiss then stabbed her blade into the ground, creating a trail of ice that froze the armor's legs in place. Seeing his opportunity to attack, Roxas charged toward the Giant Armor, which swung his sword at him. Thankfully, due to his excellent reflexes, Roxas managed to jump on top of the blade and ride it up to its head then ran down the length of it and attacked the wrist of the armor, making it drop its sword.

Weiss placed a trap rune as the ice spell wore off, freeing the Giant Armor. Thankfully, it stepped onto the rune shortly after Weiss stepped off, causing an explosion that launched it into the air. Roxas pointed his keyblade at the armor and cast a zero gravity spell suspending it in midair. Finally, the two jumped into the air and made a cross cut that finished it off, the spirit inside dying before it hit the ground.

Suddenly, Weiss and Roxas open their eyes as they hear loud applause. They hadn't realized it until now but they had just subconsciously performed the song they had been practicing for weeks. Feeling very proud of themselves, both of them took a bow before the lights turned off.


	3. Prologue: Black Vent

_Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation..._

The bright red leaves fell from the trees, drifting in the wind. They flew by a black haired girl clad in a black dress complimented by her black bow. The girl sat on a stone, watching the leaves as they drifted by.

"Blake," a man clad in all black with a white mask and red hair called as he approached her. "It's time..."

Blake turned her head toward him, allowing him to see her amber eyes. "Okay," she replied, hesitantly.

The two darted through the forest, fallen leaves being kicked up behind them. However, a little deeper in the forest a third person's figure darted after them. Soon, Blake and the man she was running with halted, as they had reached a cliff. An eagle flew by them as a train sounded. Both of them vaulted off of the cliff as the train passed by, sliding down the steep hill of it before jumping onto the train. As they landed, they both stabbed their weapons into the roof, keeping them from falling off. They then darted up the length of the car, jumping to the next one.

The men sheathed his sword as he opened a trapdoor for them to enter. The car was dark and filled with inactive robots. "Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way," the man smiled as he gripped his katana. As he said this the red lights on the droids flickered on, showing that they were activating.

"Don't be so dramatic," Blake sighed as the robots prepared for combat.

"Intruder!" one of the robots blared as its hands morphed into miniguns. "Identify yourself!"

The man merely smiled as he stood up straight, letting go of his blade. With his left hand he pulled the trigger on his holster, firing the sword handle-first into the robot's head. He then darted forward, grabbing his katana and slicing the droid's head before shooting its body with his sheath rifle and cutting clean through its body, causing it to fall in two.

Three other droids sprouted blades from their hands as they charged toward Blake, who jumped backward, hitting them all in one swing from her cleaver. She then darted forward and struck one of the robots as the man sliced at the one opposite to it then shot it. Blake flipped back, slicing the one the man shot and parrying a blow from it. The man sliced through the robot before turning around and shooting another. Another group of robots morphed their hands into miniguns and began to fire, but Blake had no problem bypassing the bullets and began to hack and slash at them, knocking the final one into the air which the man kicked through the door.

Both the man and Blake jumped out of the door, landing on the next car. As they did this, however, more droids began to rush down the train toward them. "Let's do this," the man smiled as they rushed at him. Before he could get to the robots, however, an odd looking key-shaped blade spun passed him and slammed into one of the robots' heads, knocking it off. It ricocheted back to its thrower who was standing on top of the previous train car; a brunette boy in a clad in a jacket that was black on its left side and white in its right with a gold pauldron on the black side, along with grey and black pants accompanied by silver boots.

"Need a hand?" he called as he jumped off of the car, landing on the one the other two were on.

"No thanks, we don't want help from a human," the man sneered.

"The White Fang said if I helped on this mission I could get promoted from a nominal member to a full-blown one," the boy retorted. "I'm helping whether you want me to or not."

"Thank you, kid," Blake smiled as the droids closed in on them.

"Call me Ven," the boy smiled as he jumped into the air and swung his keyblade, a black one with the neck coming off of the guard rather than from the handle, many shots of energy firing from it, destroying quite a few of the droids.

The man growled as he made an attempt to attack two of the oncoming droids, knocking them into the air. Blake then removed the cleaver from her gunblade, revealing a thinner, yet sharper, katana blade of which she slashed at them with. As they fell from her attacks, the man attempted to attack them but was beat to the punch by Ven, who attacked with his keyblade in reverse and knocked them all back.

Seeing how they were surrounded, Blake pulled her arm back and shot the gun on her sword, launching the sword out of her hand which was attached to her wrist by a black ribbon. Once it passed the droids, she yanked on the ribbon, pulling the trigger and launching the blade back, slicing through quite a few of the robots. The man and Ven began to attack the other ones. As a bunch closed in on Blake she jumped into the air and fired her gunblade, swinging it around her in all directions and destroying said robots. It ended up hooking around the neck of another droid, but she shot her gunblade, decapitating it.

In the path of where they needed to go was another troop of robots. Ven spun his keyblade around and put it to his side like it was in a sheathe. He then darted past all of them, swinging it once which cut five out of six in half. Blake jumped forward and decapitated the survivor with her cleaver before removing it from her gunblade and slicing one that had just run up into pieces. The man took his rifle sheath and put it to one of the robots head before firing and killing it as Blake knocked three into the air. As one fell, the man juggled it back into the air as Blake kicked a third one up. He then began to slash at them, keeping them from hitting the ground before Blake charged forward and stuck them all. One fell toward the man who sliced it with his back turned and put his rifle behind him, firing it. He then sheathed his blade and the three went into the next car.

The man opened one of the containers, looking in it at the massive amount of Dust inside. "Perfect," he smiled. "You two move up to the next car." He closed the container. "I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked, concerned.

"What about them?" he retorted.

As he turned around however, he heard Ven let out an attack cry and barely turned around in time to block the oncoming keyblade. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm not going to stand by while you hurt innocent bystanders!" Ven snapped, reeling back for another attack.

The man kicked Ven before he could strike, knocking him back. "Hmph... all humans are the same," he stated before attempting to slash Ven. The boy jumped back, avoiding the the attack, then threw his keyblade at the offender, who caught it and threw it off to the side. As he charged at the boy he saw a small flash of light and felt something strike his face. He recoiled slightly and saw that Ven was holding his keyblade in his hand again.

"Come on, Blake, why aren't you helping me out!?" the man snapped, turning to look at her. When he did, however, all he saw was a black boot before he was kicked in the face. The man fell onto his rear and looked up at Blake. "You traitor!"

"Sorry, Adam," Blake said as the man, Adam, rolled back onto his feet. "But Ven's right."

"Ven's only a human," Adam retorted as he swung at Blake, who blocked with her cleaver.

"That's Ventus to you," Ven snapped as a black aura began to focus around him. "D-Link; Blake!" Suddenly, he threw his keyblade out toward Adam, who dodged out of the way. He smirked slightly until he noticed the white ribbon attached to it. Ventus pulled the ribbon, which was wrapped around his wrist on the other side, and yanked the keyblade back, which caused it to set off a fire spell, propelling it into Adam. The boy then jumped into the air at Adam and began to tug on it repeatedly, firing it around in a spherical formation.

Blake stared in awe, confused by Ventus' ability to copy her sword. She, however, did not stay like this for long as Adam begun to head in her direction. He slashed at her, cutting her in two. "BLAKE!" Ven shouted, concerned, until he saw her body dissipate. Suddenly, she came down from the sky and slashed at Adam. The masked man only barely dodged out of the way, but was suddenly wrapped up by Ventus' ribbon. Suddenly, he felt himself be thrown through the next door, onto the next car.

As Adam stood, slightly dazed from the attack, he noticed Ventus and Blake on the next car up from him. "Goodbye," Blake muttered as she swung her cleaver, unhooking the cars.


	4. Prologue: Yellow Xi

_Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement._

The blonde's motorcycle accelerated as she headed toward the club. Her brown overshirt showed much cleavage and her matching skirt swayed in the wind, still covering her black short-shorts. As she neared the curb she cocked her motorcycle to the side, skidding to a halt before she stepped off and headed into the club.

Inside, a remix of her sister's favorite song played, causing her to smile. It grew louder once the automatic doors opened. She looked at all of the people dancing and the DJ teddy bear before heading for the bar. The person she wanted to talk to was just concluding a conversation with someone before he sat at the bar. The blonde sat at the counter next to him and said to the bartender "Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas."

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" the man she sat next to asked.

The blonde giggled before speaking. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" she retorted.

"So you know who I am," Junior stated. "You got a name, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Junior, I have several," the blonde said. "But instead of sweetheart," she began to run her finger down his chest, "you can just call me SIR!" She grabbed his crotch and began to squeeze hard, causing Junior to let out a girly squeal. "People say you know everything." The blonde pulled a cellular device out of her pocket and showed him a picture. "Tell me where I can find him and I'll let you go."

The girl that was sitting next to the blonde, a black-haired one with white sleeveless hoodie, a red tanktop with matching short-shorts, and long yellow combat boots, began to giggle.

"You think that's funny?" Yang asked, turning to look look at her. When she saw the girl nod she gripped Junior's crotch harder making the girl laugh more. "Well, I guess you and I have something in common."

Suddenly, a group of suited thugs gathered around the three. "Hm... looks like we have an audience," the blonde said to Junior. "This must be kind of embarassing for you, huh?"

"Listen, blondie, sir..." Junior whimpered. "If you want to make it out of this club alive I suggest you let me go, now!" He let out a sigh of relief as Yang let go. "You'll pay for that," he growled, walking off.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you," the blonde smiles, pursuing him. "Don't be so sensitive. Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?"

"Huh?" The girl began to giggle as he neared her. "Okay." They began to bend toward each other, their lips puckered, until the blonde slugged him in the face, knocking him through a glass pillar. He was confused until a wine bottle fell on top of him, knocking him out.

The blonde's gloves began to morph into gold gauntlets as a group of men charged surrounded her. She flipped high into the air as her new friend grabbed a hold of a silver keyblade with a gold guard and got ready for combat. As the blonde girl struck the ground it rippled and threw all of the thugs of of balance as the black haired girl jumped over them.

As one of the thugs stood up he felt himself kicked back down by the keyblader. The blonde uppercutted a different thug while jumping, setting of the shotgun in her gauntlet to increase striking power, and kicked two more thugs as she descended. Her friend jabbed one of the thugs with her keyblade as she fired off a fire spell and kicked the person behind her as she turned around. She then knocked one of them into the air and slammed him back down to Remnant before jumping and kicking off of a different thug so she could strike a third thug of whom she knocked into a fourth.

The blonde soon took over the situation, punching the man her friend stumbled before firing her shot gauntlets to propel her into another thug then kicking him down before blocking a red machete swung at her by yet one more thug who she punched a few times, discharging her gauntlets with each strike, then kicking him through a glass pillar. Another thug armed with a machete swung at her but was cut off by the blonde's friend, who struck him in the stomach twice before knocking him into the air and hitting him back.

Both of them turned as the DJ, wearing a teddy bear mask, began to fire a Tommygun at them. The black haired girl dodged the fire as the blonde darted toward him. As the blonde shot herself up to the DJ booth her friend threw her keyblade toward her. Once she caught the keyblade, the blonde kicked the DJ back before elbowing him and knocking him off out of the booth with it.

The keyblade warped to the black-haired girl as two more girls with black hair, one in a white dress with bladed shoe and the other wearing a red dress with clawed gauntlets. "God, Xion, you're so uncool," the one in red sighed in a very dramatic tone to the blonde's friend. "Melanie?"

"I know Miltia, let's teach her a lesson," the other one, Melanie, said. The blonde smirked and unloaded her gauntlets of their empty shells. She soon replaced them with slugs of swapped pallets. Xion smiled and held her keyblade in front of her as the song changed.

The blonde friend jumped down from the DJ booth and shot explosive rounds down at the dramatic teens. Xion began to blast fire spells from her keyblade to compliment her friend's attacks. Miltia and Melanie both somersaulted backwards out of the line of fire. They then darted forward as the blonde continued to fire, now targeting Melanie. Xion, on the other hand, darted toward Melanie's twin and struck at her with her keyblade, who blocked with her claws.

Melanie tried to kick the blonde, but she managed to block with her gauntlets and slid back a few feet. She then fired a shot that broke a glass pillar and almost hit Miltia. After narrowly dodging the blonde's shot, Miltia ran at Xion and slashed at her, though she was easily blocked. Distracted by Xion's fight, the blonde ended up getting kicked back though she quickly recovered and launched herself forward, slugging Melanie with an explosive round and knocking her even further back.

Miltia slashed at Xion but was blocked and struck in the face with the butt of her rival's keyblade. The overdramatic girl managed to block Xion's second attack and the two engaged in a very close-ranged duel for a few seconds until Xion managed to knock her into the air and grabbed her by the arm before beginning to spin her around.

The blonde was punching at Melanie who somersaulted out of the way and blocked her attack with her bladed shoes. Both girls began to tease kicks at each other until Melanie finally started to attack. Her opponent easily blocked but was knocked back. Melanie soon began to tease kicks at the blonde yet again until she was elbowed and grabbed. The blonde spun her around until both Melanie and Miltia slammed into each other, making the blonde and Xion chuckle.

The lights dimmed as the song changed. Both Xion and her friend looked around, trying to find the cause until the spotlight turned on, showing Junior who was holding a rocket launcher. "You're gonna pay for this," he growled.

The blonde and Xion jumped back as Junior fired a barrage of rockets at them. They both began to fire shots and spells at his second set until there were no more. At that point, Junior's launcher morphed into a large bat which he began to strike at the blonde with. She blocked twice, but the third hit broke her guard. He swung his bat upward at her, but Xion darted in the way and took the blow for her, knocking her quite a distance over and behind her friend and shattering a few glass tables.

Xion's friend jumped back as Junior rested his bat on his shoulder. She slammed her fists together which made her hair almost literally catch fire as Junior transformed his bat back into a launcher. The blonde darted forward, dodging Junior's rockets. Feeling threatened, the man switched his launcher back into bat form and tried to club her, but she dodged and began to beat the hell out of him. She switched fists with each punch until she stomped down and slugged him into the wall and broke his bat.

As Junior regained balance he noticed a chunk of the blonde's hair in his hand. This was very bad for him. The blonde look startled for just a second until she screamed and slammed her fists together, her rage manifesting in the form of fire. Xion slowly walked toward the door as her friend charged forward and struck Junior, knocking him out of the club and destroying the wall behind him.

Xion walked outside next to the blonde where she saw a red-cloaked girl and a person she found all too familiar.

"Yang?" the girl questioned, looking at Xion's friend.

"Sora!?" Xion exclaimed, surprised that he was on Remnant.

The blonde and cloaked girl looked at their friends. "You two know each other?" they said almost in sync.

Xion and Sora both sighed. "It's a long story," the two said.


	5. Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

_Legends: Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grim set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence back to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity, led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust." Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and, in the shadows absence, came strength, civilization, and, most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._

A very well dressed thug in white with a cane and cigar began walking down the street with his gang, making his presence known to all around him, and they were all frightened.

_So, you may prepare your guardians... build your monuments to a so-called free world but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

The red-haired thug approached a store with the name "From Dust Till Dawn." "But perhaps victory is in simpler things that you've long forgotten," he recounted to his henchmen. "Things that require a smaller, more honest soul." He and his henchmen began to look around at all of the Dust and Dust Crystals around the store. The thug walked up to the store's clerk and snarled "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" as one of his henchmen pointed a gun at the old man.

"P-please!" the old clerk whined. "Just take my Lien and leave!"

The bandit shushed him. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." He then looked back to his gang. "Grab the Dust."

One of them put a briefcase onto the front counter and opened it as the other members grabbed canisters from it that they inserted into the pipes carrying the Dust.

"Crystals," one demanded, opening up another case. "Burn. Uncut." The old man complied and put the crystals into the case.

One thug noticed a duo, a boy in red, Sora, sitting on the floor wearing his hood with a red-cloaked girl lying her head down in his lap as she read a weapons' magazine. "Alright, kids, put your hands where I can see 'em," he demanded, pointing a red machete at them. He grew angry when the didn't respond. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death with or something?" The thug tugged on Sora's shoulder which made his hood fall and reveal that the two were wearing headphone. Both looked at him as he gestured for them to take their headphones off.

"Yes?" they said simultaneously.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" the thug snapped.

"Are you... robbing us?" Sora questioned.

"YES!" the bandit yelled.

"Oooh," Sora and his friend said at the same time, both glaring at him.

The thug at the front stared at a Dust crystal when he saw one of his henchmen fly by him and hit the wall. He glared at another one to go fix the problem but the red-cloaked girl ended up kicking that one out the window. Sora dove out of the window after her and landed by her as she got up. Three thugs looked out through the broken window as the cloaked girl extended her scythe. She spun her scythe around and planted it into the ground as Sora summoned his keyblade and held it behind him, ready to fight.

"Okay..." the lead thug mumbled, staring at them. He looked to his thugs who weren't doing anything and growled "Get her!"

All of the thugs ran out of the shop toward them. One swung his machete at the girl but she jumped and kicked him, knocking his glasses off. As she finished the kick she pulled her scythe out of the ground and struck the other two thugs after her with the blunt end of it, knocking one up to the second story of the building and slamming it down on the second one. The girl used her scyther rifle to launch her out of the way of one thug's machine gun fire. Sora soon jumped forward and kicked him into the air before striking him down with his keyblade.

"You were worth every cent; truly, you were," the lead thug sighed, looking down at his defeated henchmen. "Well, kids, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," he dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane, "and as much as I'd like to stick around..." he pointed his cane at them as the bottom of it turned into a gun sight, "I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways." He fired an explosive round from it which the girl jumped and Sora dodge rolled.

When the both looked again he was gone and the girl noticed him climbing a ladder. "Ruby, go get him!" Sora demanded. The girl, Ruby, nodded and chased after him using her scythe to propel herself onto the building.

"Are you okay, sir?" Sora asked the old man. The old man nodded. Sora took this as his time to run after the thug.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled as the bandit neared the end of the building.

"Persistent..." the thug growled as Sora reached the top of the ladder. Suddenly, a helicarrier that nearly blew the boy back off of the roof ascended from the other side of the building. The bandit climbed into the ship's cargo bay and turned around to look at the two. "End of the line, kids!" he yelled as he tossed a red Dust crystal in front of them and fired at it. Sora quickly got in front of Ruby to shield her from the blast.

The crystal caused a massive explosion, causing the villain to laugh maniacally. He however gave a confused grunt as he noticed a ward up in front of the kids being conjured by a blonde woman in a white blouse and black skirt with a crop. Sora and Ruby both looked up at her in surprise as the ward faded. She then fired a series of magical blasts at the ship with the crop, knocking it off balance. The thug stumbled up to the front and said to the driver "We've got a huntress!"

The driver, a beautiful black-haired woman in a red dress and glass slippers walked up to the door of the cargo bay as the thug took the controls. Before the woman inside of the ship could do anything, the strict looking woman used her crop to summon up a thunderstorm above them that soon began to storm down icicles which pierced into the ship. The red-dressed woman fired a blast of magma at the other woman, who blocked it with another magical ward. The remaining magma, however, boiled up and exploded. The woman flipped away from the explosion and formed the shrapnel caused by the blast into a spear which she launched at the ship.

The red-clad woman broke apart the spear with magma blasts only to have it reform and hit the top of the ship. It then began to swirl around the ship until the woman set off a blast which destroyed it all. Sora and Ruby both glanced at their ally before opening fire on the enemy woman, Ruby using her scythe and Sora using fire spells. She, however, was easily able to block the shots and conjured up a bunch of fiery vortexes behind them. Sora tackled Ruby out of the way as their ally flipped away as the vortexes burst into a fiery explosion. As the all regained their composure they watched as the cargo bay to the helicarrier closed and their enemy flew off.

Sora sighed as he looked to Ruby who was gawking at the woman who helped them. "You're a Huntress..." Ruby mumbled. He laughed as Ruby's face developed into that of a fangirls and she asked "Can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

Sora and Ruby looked gloomy as the woman scolded them inside of a dark interrogation room. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, children," the woman growled. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"But they started it!" Sora retorted.

"If it were up to me," the woman continued, "You'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." Ruby and Sora smiled, "and a slap on the wrist!" The woman slapped her riding crop down next to their hands causing them both to recoil and yelp. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you two."

"Ruby Rose..." a voice said as a silver-haired man in a green attire holding a coffee mug entered the room. He leaned close to Ruby. "You..." Ruby's expression became both excited and quizzical, "have silver eyes." Both Ruby and Sora felt a child molester vibe coming off of him. "So, where did you learn to do this?" The woman that was scolding them held up a holographic screen that displayed videos of specifically Ruby fighting.

"S-Signal Academy," Ruby said hesitantly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man questioned.

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby told him.

"I see..." The man placed a plate of cookies in front of the two and gestured that they were allowed to eat them. Ruby hesitated before cramming several in her mouth, whereas Sora just took one and ate it like a human being, stifling a laugh from watching Ruby eat. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

Sora was about to speak up, thinking that the man had just insulted someone, until Ruby attempted to speak up. "Thash muh unkul," she said through a mouth of cookies before swallowing and clearing her throat. "Sorry... That's my uncle, Qrow! He's a teacher at signal." The man sipped his coffee as Ruby continued. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like..." She made various karate poses and started making fighting noises, making both Sora and the man chuckle.

"So I've noticed," the man smiled. He placed his coffee on the table before asking "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well..." Ruby started. "I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" the man questioned.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people." Ruby's talking speed began to increase as she started fangirling again. "My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I may as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting..." The next few words were incomprehensible until they heard her say "Y'know!?" The woman began to stare at Ruby like she might have problems. The man, however, just passed it off as fangirling.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her.

"You're Professor Ozpin," she replied. "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin chuckled. "Hello," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Ruby smiled.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked her.

"More than anything," she said back.

Ozpin looked to his college who grunted and rolled her eyes. "Well okay," he said, making Ruby let off a huge smile. "As for you, young man," Ozpin continued looking toward Sora, "you don't appear to have any records in Vale... Care to explain?"

"Well... I'm... uh..." Sora stuttered.

"Are you the exchange student Master Yen Sid sent me?" Ozpinasked.

Sora gasped, surprised. "You know Master Yen Sid!?" he exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Professor Ozpin smiled. "But that's very strange... I was told that he would send me one keyblade wielder, but seven signed up for Beacon. That's more what I wanted to know from you."

"Seven?" Sora echoed. He shook his head. "Sorry, I only know four."

"I see... Well, I'm still inclined to let all of you in as Beacon has, too, been used as a school to train keyblade wielders to become masters," Ozpin said. "However, I must know... who taught you to fight like this?" His college held up the device, showing clips of him fighting.

"Nobody," Sora said. "I only had a few seconds to learn how to fight before the Heartless were thrust upon me."

"So, you taught yourself very dangerous spells and techniques?" Ozpin questioned for clarity. When he saw Sora nod he smiled and said, "Very impressive. I suppose I should let you in as well."

Both Sora and Ruby smiled very excitedly at each other. "Yes! We're going to Beacon together!" they cheered, hugging one another.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Yang cheered, giving her sister an accidental bear hug. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop..." Ruby whined, hardly able to breath.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang cheered, letting go of her sister and bouncing up and down with joy.

"Really, Yang it was nothing," Sora stepped in, putting his arm around Ruby.

"What do you mean?" Yang questioned, rhetorically. "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you two are the bee's knees!"

"I'm tired of being the bee's knees!" Sora retorted. "People hear you have a keyblade an all of a sudden you're either a god or you're the spawn of the Heartless... er... Grim. I just want to be a normal kid and I know Ruby feels that way, too." Ruby nodded.

"What's with you two?" Yang asked. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course we're excited!" Ruby retorted. "I just... I got moved ahead two years, and Sora didn't even go to Signal! I don't want anyone to think we're special or anything."

"But Xion didn't go to Signal, either," Yang responded, "and she's making a pretty big deal of it. Besides..." she wrapped her arm around Ruby, completely ignoring Sora, "you are special."

Their conversation was cut off by a news broadcast. "The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick," the screen showed the man Ruby and Sora were fighting, "who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The screen cut to a white-haired woman. "Thank you, Cyril," she said. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The screen turned off as a hologram of the woman that helped (and scolded) Ruby and Sora appeared. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" she said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as Xion walked up behind her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the hologram said as if on cue.

"Oh," Yang mumbled.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

As the hologram faded Ruby, Yang, Xion, and Sora ran up to the window and stared out it, admiring the amazing view. "Look!" Ruby exclaimed. "You can see Signal from up here!"

"I guess home isn't too far after all," Sora smiled, wrapping his arm around Ruby. The girl smiled and kissed his cheek.

Yang intruded, also wrapping her arm around Ruby. "Beacon's our home, now," she said.

The group looked as they heard a boy who sounded absolutely sick to his stomach. He was obviously trying not to throw up. He quickly passed by the four as Xion said "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby sighed, looking at Yang and her friend.

"Yeah, I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Sora cheered.

"Maybe you'll see a familiar face," someone said behind the group. Sora and Xion turned around and gasped when they saw the person behind them. He had spiky hair longer than Yangs and wore a large black coat. Sora knew it wasn't his fellow keyblade wielder, though. This one had red marks under his eyes. He did, however, still like the man he was face to face with.

"AXEL!" Xion and Sora exclaimed, smiling.

Suddenly there was a splattering sound and everyone screamed. "Ew! Goldilocks, you've got puke on your shoes!" Axel yelled, backing away.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross!" Yang repeated.

"Get away!" Sora cried, taking Ruby away from the vomit boy.

"Get away from me!" Ruby yelled, going with Sora.


	6. Author's Note

**I am very proud of how this story's been turning out. Sorry that I'm making people steal dialogue and moves from others, though. That'll stop once I introduce all of the characters. For now let's see if you can guess who'll be on the second team. Their acronym is TANK.**

**Also, I'm sorry it took me forever to post the "Yellow Xi" prologue. My dad broke my computer while looking at *coughcoughcoughporncoughcoughcough*. Anybody have a cough drop?**

**But in all seriousness, I won't be able to post chapters as frequently. If I can get one of those computers in school that have the "Bypass Youtube Firewall" glitch I can probably post a new chapter once every two weeks.**

**Don't tell your teachers I told you this but in order to bypass the firewall to get to Youtube you must first open Mozilla Firefox. It will not work with Google Chrome, however it sometimes works with Internet Explorer. Go to Google and click on the icon that is nine squares in a 3x3 square formation. If you don't have that icon it will not work. From there click the Youtube icon and you're home free. Remember, this won't always work.**

**There's another way to do this where you log into your Google account and go to your history. From there select Youtube. This method only works on Macs and still requires Firefox. It's also not guaranteed to work.**

**Also, I started on a RWBY x Soul Calibur crossover I would love for you to look at. It does include two guest characters (and my personal favorites) and one OC. The other characters are completely canon to one of the series.**

**Thanks for reading my story. I never expected this to become my most popular one. **

**-J. Colonel Lapis Goldfire**


	7. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

As the ships docked the first person off was "vomit boy" who quickly ran to the nearest trash can and puked into it, gasping for air when he was done.

The five new students stepped off of the airship and stared in awe at the school. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this," Yang smiled.

Ruby, however, began to fangirl at all of the weapons she saw. "Ooh, ooh, guys! That kid's got a collapsable staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

"Is she... okay?" Axel questioned, looking at Ruby like she was insane.

"Yeah, she's just being Ruby," Sora laughed, Xion chuckling very slightly.

Yang grabbed Ruby's hood as the younger girl began to walk off. Ruby whined as Yang said "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons?" Ruby repeated, outraged. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" She gave a slight squee as she said "They're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Axel asked her. "Don't you like your... box-thingy?"

Ruby extended her scythe and hugged it close. "Of course I like Crescent Rose!" she replied. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... but better."

"Ruby, come on," Yang sighed, pulling Ruby's hood over her head. "Why don't you try to make some friends of your own?"

"But, why would I need friends when I have you guys?" Ruby responded.

"Well, because I'm off to go make as many friends as possible," Axel told her. "Bye!" He then walked off to go accomplish his goal.

"Huh, I guess he kept Lea's goal," Sora shrugged.

"Yeah, and our friends are here," Xion said.

"Yeah, gotta go catch up, bye!" Yang smiled as a group of people charged by and swept Xion and Yang away. Their speed caused Ruby to spin around and become dizzy.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Ruby panicked. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She fell from her dizziness, only to be caught by Sora. "I don't know what I'm doing..."

"Hey, you almost fell on someone's luggage," Sora told her, lifting her back up.

"Watch what you're doing!" someone yelled. Ruby and Sora looked to see a girl in white, Weiss Schnee, who appeared to be very angry.

"Sorry," Ruby whined, wrapping her arms around Sora, scared.

"Sorry!?" Weiss echoed. "Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused!?"

"Uh..." Ruby didn't know what the suitcases contained.

"I would've expected better from someone like you, Sora," someone said, walking up behind Weiss.

"R-Roxas?" Sora questioned, looking at the boy behind the heiress.

"Be more careful next time," Roxas said to the two, taking a bottle of red powder out of Weiss' fanny pack. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." He began to open it when Weiss snatched it from him.

"Uh..." Sora mumbled.

"What are you, brain dead!?" Weiss snapped. "Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!"

"Um, Weiss..." Roxas started but was cut off by the heiress continuing to yell.

"Are you even listening to me!?" she shouted. "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Weiss, get down!" Roxas yelled, tackling the heiress to the ground as Ruby sneezed, causing an explosion of fire, ice, and lightning. As she fell, Weiss dropped the vial which rolled over to the feet of woman in black who was reading a book.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss yelled, getting back up. Roxas stood dormant behind her. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"It's not her fault you were waving an open bottle of Dust around!" Sora retorted.

"Uh... Why you... Shut up!" Weiss said back. "Besides, aren't you two a bit young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well.. I... uh..." Ruby mumbled, hiding behind Sora.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school," Weiss told them "It's not just and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Well excuse me, princess!" Sora yelled.

"It's Heiress, actually," the woman in black who picked up Weiss' dust said. Sora looked at the girl, Blake, and cocked his head to the side. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Woah, this is weird," a voice that sounded identical to Roxas' said. Both looked to see Roxas and another boy, Ventus, looking right at each other.

"Tell me about it," Roxas said. "Same face, hair, eyes, even the wristband!"

"Ven!" Sora exclaimed. At least this person was on his side.

Ventus looked at Sora. "Hey, kid!" he smiled, putting Sora into a headlock. "It's been a while."

"A while doesn't even begin to describe it!" Sora laughed, breaking from Ven's headlock.

"So, you know this guy?" Roxas asked, approaching the duo.

"Oh... Ven, this is Roxas," Sora said. "He's my... uh..."

Roxas frowned. "You can say it... it's fine," he said.

"My Nobody..." Sora sighed.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss snapped. "How dare you call my boyfr- err... friend a nobody!" She stormed up to Sora.

"N-no, that not what I mean!" Sora said, cowering slightly.

"Hey, someone who shows as much disrespect toward others as you do shouldn't be talking," Ventus retorted, knowing exactly what Sora had meant. "I mean, controversial labor forces, questionable business partners..."

"What!?" Weiss snapped. "How dare... The nerve of..." Ruby and Sora began to chuckle. The heiress stormed off, taking her dust from Blake. "Roxas, we're leaving!" Roxas nodded, following the heiress.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called as Weiss and Roxas left. Sora put his arm around Ruby as she sighed.

"Hey, at least you're not the only one having a rough first day," Sora said to her.

Ruby turned to where Blake was and began to ask her name until she noticed Blake and Ventus walking off. She sighed and slumped against Sora before falling onto her rear. Sora sat down next to her, concerned. "Welcome to Beacon," Ruby sighed, lying down.

Soon, however, a shadow covered her face. She opened her eyes as a blonde boy loomed over her. "Hey," he smiled, holding out his hand. Ruby took it and he pulled her up, Sora standing up next to her. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby," she smiled. "Oh, and this is Sora." She looked toward her boyfriend.

Sora snickered a little. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" he asked.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on," Jaune said.

"Look I'm sorry," Sora laughed. "Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah, what if I called your girlfriend 'crater face'?" Jaune retorted.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby snapped.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc," Jaune said. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby and Sora both questioned.

"Th-they will!" Jaune replied, quickly. "Well, I hope they will... I mean, my mom always says, uh... n-nevermind."

The trio soon began to look at the ground, awkwardly. "So..." Ruby mumbled. "I've got this thing." She unfolded her Crescent Rose and rested it on the ground.

"Woah!" Jaune yelled as he scythe unfolded. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," Ruby replied. Jaune made a confused noise prompting Ruby to put it in simpler terms. "It's also a gun." She cocked it to prove her point.

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune exclaimed.

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked him.

"Oh... uh... I've got this sword," he said in a slightly embarrassed voice as he drew his blade. It was in fact just a sword. Ruby, however, seemed to be impressed by it. "Yeah, I've got a shield, too." He pulled his sheathe off of his side which extended into a shield when he put it on his arm.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield which caused it to collapse back into a sheathe. This caused Jaune to drop it and it began to transform back and forth as he attempted to catch it.

When he did finally get it he began to speak in an embarrassed tone. "Well... the shield gets smaller... so, when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it way the same?" Ruby asked him, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it does," Jaune pouted.

"Well," Ruby giggled. "I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

"Wait... you made that!?" Jaune said with disbelief.

"Of course!" Ruby replied. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" She seemed perplexed by Jaune having not made his.

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune admitted. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." This seemed to make the blonde depressed.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me," Ruby joked, trying to cheer him up. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics," Jaune repeated. "W-well, what about your boyfriend's weapon?"

"Oh, Sora?" Ruby said, looking to Sora.

"Well, mine's a keyblade," Sora told him, holding his hand out and summoning the keyblade. "It's more like an axe than a sword, but it lets me cast magic without using Dust or anything."

"And it just appears out of thin air?" Jaune asked. "I wish my sword and shield could do that." He chuckled a little before sighing.

"So, why'd you help us out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked, trying to change the subject off of Jaune's weapon.

"Eh, why not?" Jaune asked back, smiling. "My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Ruby nodded before asking, "Hey, where are we going?" This caught Sora and Jaune off guard.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you guys," Jaune said. He seemed embarrassed as he asked. "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Sora and Ruby laugh he quickly found out the answer. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no," Ruby giggled.


	8. Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon Pt 2

As Jaune, Ruby, and Sora entered the auditorium Ruby heard her sister call to them. "Ruby, Sora, over here!" Yang called. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, hey, we've gotta go!" Ruby said, smiling at Jaune. "I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey, wait!" Jaune exclaimed as Ruby and Sora ran off. "Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"How's your first day going, you two?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby snapped.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang teased.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school..." Ruby retorted. "And there was some fire... and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang grinned.

"Ugh, I wish," Ruby whined. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"YOU!" Weiss yelled, who had been standing behind Ruby the entire time.

Ruby quickly jumped into Sora's arms. "Oh god, it's happening again!" she screamed.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss nagged.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang said with disbelief.

"It was an accident," Ruby said, getting out of Sora's arms. "It was an accident." This time she said it to Weiss.

Sora's friend that had been hanging out with Weiss put a manual labeled "Dust for Dummies" in Ruby's face. "What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product," Roxas started. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." He then looked to Weiss. "Did I get it?" When she nodded he gave a slight fist pump with his other hand.

Ruby's confused expression prompted Weiss to speak to her again. "You really want to start making things up to me?" she asked.

"Absolutely..." Ruby mumbled.

"Read this and don't ever speak to us again," Roxas growled, giving her the pamphlet.

"Look, Heiress," Sora started, not remembering her name, "she just made a simple mistake, which was just as much your fault as it was hers. Since you're the one who put a bunch of explosive powder into the air, why don't you two just start over?"

"Yeah, great idea, Sora!" Ruby smiled, holding her hand out to the Heiress. "Hello, Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies"

Sora and Yang frowned when Weiss began to make fun of Ruby, but the little girl didn't seem to catch it. "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" She pointed at Jaune which caused him to cock his head to the side, probably not realizing that Weiss was teasing Ruby either.

"Oh wow, really!?" Ruby said in a very hopeful manner making Roxas laugh.

Weiss glared at her. "No," she replied curtly.

Suddenly, the sound of a throat clearing echoed through the auditorium. "I'll... keep this brief," Ozpin, who was at the microphone, started. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft an acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, be it from grim or, in the case of eight of you, heartless. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

"Hey, where's Xion?" Sora whispered to Yang.

"She's hanging out with that red-head from earlier," Yang said back. Glynda, who was on stage with Ozpin, had apparently noticed and gave them a sharp glare.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped down from the mic, prompting Glynda to step up. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight," she started. "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off," Ruby stated. "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"He didn't have his coffee was the problem," Axel's voice laughed behind them.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know," Jaune said to Weiss as he passed by causing the Heiress and her companion to facepalm.

* * *

Sora and Ruby were lying down in their sleeping bags next to one another, Ruby writing a letter, when Yang suddenly dove onto the ground next to them. "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby responded, wanting to get back to her letter.

"I know I do," Yang purred.

"Hey, where's Xion?" Sora asked, looking for his friend.

"Oh, she's sleeping over by Axel tonight," the blonde replied, pointing to Axel who was handing Xion some kind of blue popsicle. She then looked to what her sister was writing. "Hey, what's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal," Ruby told her. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww, that's so cute," Yang teased prompting Sora to throw a pillow at her.

"You know, she didn't get to bring her friends with her," Sora stated. "And, unlike me, seven of them didn't get to show up. I doubt she likes not having any friends here."

"Well, you got to come with her," Yang stated. "See? There's one friend... And then she met Jaune! He's... nice... See? Two friends right there. That double's your initial friend count."

"I'm pretty sure Weiss and Roxas count as negative friends," Ruby retorted. "Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends," Yang said back. "You just have two friends and two enemies." This time Ruby threw a Doge pillow at her sister. The blonde pushed the pillow off of her face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

"Isn't that what Jaune said?" Sora smiled, looking at Ruby. Ruby, however, began to look at Blake and Ventus who had begun reading by candlelight.

"Those two..." Ruby mumbled.

"You know them?" Yang questioned.

"Not really," Ruby said. "Sora knows the boy and they saw what happened this morning, but they left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance," Yang smiled, standing up and dragging Ruby over to the two. Sora sighed and got up, following them. "Hello!" she called to Blake, who looked up from her book with annoyance. "I believe you two may know each other." She let go of Ruby's arm and the younger girl turned away, embarrassed.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" Blake asked, curtly.

"Uh, yeah!" Ruby replied, holding her hand out to Blake. "My name's Ruby." She frowned as Blake looked down to her book.

She was about to retract her hand when she felt someone grab it. Ruby followed the arm to its owner, the person Blake had been hanging around. "I'm Ventus," he smiled.

Blake glared at him and sighed, but Ruby smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ventus," she smiled.

"You can just call me Ven," Ventus said, shaking Ruby's hand. "All of my friends do."

"Plus one friend," Sora whispered to Ruby.

"Oh... y-you can just call me crater... actually, just call me Ruby," Ruby sighed.

"You're not too good with making friends, are you?" Ventus asked her.

"Is it that obvious?" Ruby frowned.

"Don't worry kid, I used to be just as bad," Ven smiled. "Just be yourself and you'll soon have more friends than you know what to do with. That's how Blake and I became friends."

"Please leave me out of this," Blake sighed.

"You know, you could take a lesson from this," Ventus said to Blake, obviously hinting at something that ticked her off as she shot him a rude look in response.

"What are you reading?" Ruby asked Blake, trying to take Ven's advice. The black-haired girl looked up, confused, having not expected someone else to take an interest in reading. "Your book. Does it have a name?"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body.

"I know what that's like," Ventus sighed, trailing off into thought.

"I love books," Ruby smiled. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters..." She began to reminisce about all of the stories she'd been told. "They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake questioned condescendingly. "Hoping you'll live happily-ever-after?"

"I'm hoping we all will," Ruby responded. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child," Blake smiled. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She began to frown.

"Well, that's why we're here," Ruby started, "to make it better."

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang beamed before hugging Ruby, prompting the younger of the two to strike at the blonde which caused the two to fight.

"Should I... uh... fix this?" Sora asked, looking at Blake and Ventus while pointing at the brawling sisters.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss' voice boomed as she stomped over to the two. Both of them stopped, Ruby holding onto Yangs foot as her sister struggled to balance. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

As she saw Yang, Ruby, and Sora she became enraged. However, so did Yang. "Oh, not you again!" the heiress and blonde screamed.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby intervened.

"Oh, now you're on my side," Weiss growled.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby retorted.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my girlfriend?" Sora snapped. "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss shot back.

Slowly, as the four argued, Blake grabbed the candlestick by her and blew it out, making the room completely dark.


	9. Author's Note 2

**Hey, I've noticed that all other stories have these, so here it is.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. If I owned either of these, I wouldn't be posting this story on Fanfiction.**_

**God, school's been taking its toll on me... AND I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR THREE DAYS! On the other hand, I was wondering... how would you like for Aqua, Riku, Cloud, and Leon to be teachers at Beacon? Better yet, how would you like for Ozpin to have a keyblade? Or... OR! Have either Roxas or Axel give Jaune a keyblade. Roxas does have a spare and Axel would have inherited Lea's keyblade. Three ideas I would love your opinion on.**

**Regardless, I'm going to tell you this now: Riku and Aqua will not appear in the story as students. They are already keyblade masters; they need no more training. They would either appear as characters who step in on occasion, teachers, or not at all. Frankly I'd prefer the second one, but I'm leaving that up to you.**

**And in case you couldn't tell, this takes place **_**after**_ **Dream Drop Distance. The attire Sora wears in this story is the same as in 3D as shown in 'Prologue: Red.'**

**Oh, and how would you like my custom Kingdom Hearts OC to appear alongside Emerald and Mercury?**

**Either send me a PM or leave a review stating your opinion on these four questions. And if anyone wants me to add their OC somewhere, PM it to me. I will select four to form a team. The OC can either be from Kingdom Hearts or from RWBY, but you must fill the out to this form's specifications.**

**Name:**

**Age: (No younger than 15)**

**Description of Appearance:**

**World/Kingdom of Origin:**

**Race: (Human, Nobody, Faunus, Hyperintelegent Beowolf)**

**Personality:**

**Weapon:**

**Semblance: (Can't be super OP)[e.g.: Ruby=speed, Weiss=Glyphs Ven=D-Link, Sora=Drive]**

**History: (Your character's backstory)**

**Extra:**

**Don't make your guy/girl super OP. I will NOT choose those kinds. Anyways, this is Junior Colonel Lapis Goldfire, signing out.**


End file.
